Kristy Hoefler Interview
This interview was held by Jack7809. Kristy Hoefler portrayed Claire, a resident of Woodbury from The Walking Dead. ---- What role/roles did you have on The Walking Dead? ' I played a citizen of the town of Woodbury. ' Did you watch the show or read the graphic novel prior to your role? I watched the first two seasons before working on the show. Did your character have a name/back story that was not shown/cut? If not did you make on up for yourself? No, I don't think they originally had a backstory for my character. She was just a citizen in the town of Woodbury. A survivor. But, I like to think that she got away at the end of season 3. She was not killed in the mass murder of the governor, so its possible that she may have escaped the town and is still living and running from walkers. I think I'll name her Sam. (...) Wait! No there is already a Sam. Who's dead. (...) How about Claire... Were there any scenes that you were in that didn't make it post-production? If so, what happened in them? I was in season 3 episode 3 through the mid-season premier. Some of the scenes that I was not seen in were the party in Woodbury, the zombie wrestling match, and the shoot out in the arena after Rick and the gang busted out Glenn and Maggie. Who were your favorite characters on the show? ''' I like Daryl's character. He puts on a tough front, but he really cares. Beth was starting to grow on me before she was killed. And Carl, sneaking into Negan's camp. That took guts. '''Do you have any interesting or funny stories from your time on the set? My first couple days on set I had the remnants of a cold and I kept wanting to cough so I had a skirt with Pockets full of cough drops. That way I could hopefully not cough during filming. During the scenes where we were at the zombie wrestling match at night, those were long overnight shoots. There were many times, when we weren't being used, we would be over inside this warehouse just kind of sleeping on railroad ties until they needed us. Also next to the holding room was a ice cream shop. We would go there in between shots. Really good! What was the atmosphere like on set? One of the most amazing sets to work on. The crew were nice the cast were nice and all the extras. It was like a family. A crazy dirty (fake dirt), smelly (real sweat), circus family. Were you casted as an original Woodburian or fill-in? Nope. I was hired as a Woodbury resident from the beginning. What was the best thing about working on The Walking Dead? ''' For me it was one of the first sets I've ever worked on it and it was a learning experience. I was an aspiring actor at the time, hadn't had any actual acting roles at that point; just extra stuff. And everybody was really good at giving input and those that weren't you learned really fast or they let you know. I learned when offered an opportunity, you jump at it. They had needed someone who could cry and I sat there a little shy and debated. Someone else raised their hand. At that moment I decided that next time I get an opportunity I wouldn't hesitate. I've followed through with that and now have several acting credits because of it. '''Thank you so much for the interview on behalf of the whole wiki! We really appreciate it! Have a good day! I hope your readers like it. :) Category:Interviews